Unfinished Promises
by 02rkek
Summary: Kagamine Len made a promise to a little girl when he was younger, but doesn't remember anything about her but she moved to New York and that she gave him a necklace. Read to find out if the girl is Rin, Miku, or Gumi. R&R (I probably will decide the pairing by a poll on my profile.) (I suck at summarys so...)
1. Chapter 1: Promise?

**And I make yet another story, *sigh* i'll manage this some how especially if I'm still doing 'Memori e no Kagi' and 'Bets an Obliviousness' *sigh* what to do... There's definitely something wrong with me... Oh well...**

**Len: We already knew that you had problems.**

**Yeah,Yeah...**

**Len: No comeback?**

**Yeah,Yeah...**

**Len:... Okay ...**

**I'm to tired to deal with you Len.**

**Len: It's 12:00 pm**

**Whatever it's to early...**

**Len: Okay...**

**Hope you enjoy sorry for the sloppiness.**

**Dear, BAO readers **

**BAO has been put on a temporary stop for now due to the unachieved objective I have two reviews so far we need one more to continue. You'd know this if you read the authors notes. **

****I wish I owned it****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Promise?**

Len's P.o.V

"Hey Len," I looked at her to face her, I smiled and tilted his head.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who do you want to get married to?" She asked out of pure curiosity. I thought for a few moments. Then brought up my pointer finger and landed it on the girl.

"You!" she grinned At this statement

"Me too! When we grow up let's get married!"

"Okay! Lets pinky promise!" I held my pinky as did she, our pinkies entwined with each other and locked together indicating it was a sealed promise.

"Just in case I'll give you this." She handed me a pendent necklace.

"Promise sealed!" I said. A few moments later her father came.

"Come on, it's time to go." What? Her father picked her up. She started to resist "We have to go to New York now!" What?! Wait a minute did he say New York?! As in the one in the United States?!

"What do you mean New York?!" I said tugging on to his leg.

"Sorry Len, business calls"

"Bu-" I looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry Len, Goodbye." she was then carried away. I sat in the grass alone for the second time. In the distance I heard her scream something.

"DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE LEN!

That was the last thing I heard from her since then. I was 5 years old back then, but now I'm 14 therefore that means its been 9 years since then. I still remember our promise of course, how could I forget something like that?

The only thing is that I don't remember what she looked like and I don't remember her name. Sucks. The only clue I have is the necklace. I'm not sure if I'll ever see her again, I mean she did move to New York... There goes my first love life... Sayonara! I better head for school and stop thinking about this.

When I reached the front gates of Chikihoi Highschool I stood there gazing at the gigantic buliding. It was about 12 stories high. Well I'm used to it now, when I first got here my jaw dropped to the floor from amazement.

I entered room A-3 just on time I was 45 seconds early. I headed to my desk and sat down, then asked my seatmate and friend why there was such an uproar. Because ever since I entered and probably before I entered everyone was louder then usual.

"We're having two new students." He simply replied.

"Genders?"

"Girls."

"Both?"

"Correct."

He's every monotone as you can see. "Great." A few moments later the teacher walked in and told us to sit down.

"Okay everyone I'm sure you've already heard this by the sound of it but, we're having two new students. Come on in girls!" As he said that the door opened and a girl with teal hair and two twin tails came in; the other with golden blonde hair and a bow on the side of her head. [A/N: I readjusted it I know heed bow's usually on top of her head.] "Introduce your selves." The teal haired girl spoke first.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Hope we can get along!" She was very hyperactive by the looks of it.

"Kagione Rin." Very quite, or maybe just very tired.

"Okay, Hatsune sit next to Kagamine, Kagione sit in front of Hatsune" They both marched over in my direction and did as instructed. While they were walking towards me I noticed a familiar glint. Probably just my eyes acting all weird.

* * *

**Alright I'm done. oh before you go I think there's a box just a few inches away why don't you click on it. I'm pretty sure it says review. Why don't you leave one? *wink* **


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny?

**Why hello darlings! I am here today with another update for 'Unfinished Promises' and I'll be referring to this as 'Up' from now on so it doesn't take long to type. So I was very surprised that I got a review after 5 views and an hour after posting it because it said it would take about four to five hour to get out. So I'm very impressed! Now lets see... I don't open VOCALOID, and on to the replies!**

**Len: Finally!**

**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and pretend your not here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Five reviews mean_**

**_kek loves cake_**

**_when you love cake_**

**_you love kek_**

**_and when you love kek_**

**_kek loves you_**

**_When kek loves you_**

**_kek loves to eat reviews_**

**_when kek gets reviews_**

**_kek eats them_**

**_when kek eats reviews_**

**_kek gets energy_**

**_when kek gets energy_**

**_kek updates!_**

**_so..._**

**_love cake!_**

**_***I own nothing but my retarded poem, and the story plot***_**

**_Len: What is wrong with you Kek...?_**

**_Everything!_**

* * *

**Reply:**

**Afiction: Why yes darling, I do know that! This story's a non twincent FanFiction, if they were to be paired together. So your guess is Gumi, I'm guessing? It all depends on the readers choice. Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll for who you want of think is going to be with Len! Oh right! What would you prefer for replying? Would you like to be in the story section, or would you like me to PM you? Your in this section because this is what I usually do. But if you want me to PM you that's completely fine with me! I'm going to call you A-chan!**

**B.L: Thanks for reading all my story's! Go to my profile to vote if you can if not Ill hold on to your vote! Updated all stories in one day, new acheviement!**

**ME-MY-WORST-MYSTERY: Ohohoho! I'm glad that this hot you thinking!**

**walkingthedemon007: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! but you never know my friend!**

**Piyototo: BWAHAHAAHAH! I love you Piyo-kun your reviews make me laugh all the time! Thanks for reviewing!**

**In your next review(if you leave one) tell me how you want me to reply back to you this way or PM.**

**-Kek**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Destiny **

Rin's P.o.V

I sat in my assigned seat as instructed, when I headed to where Kagamine-san sat I got a headache. I flinched before sitting down. Do I know him? How would I know him I just meet him.

When I glanced at Kagamine-san he was staring at me. Creepy. I looked away when I saw his gaze on me, five seconds later I glanced back at him again, now he was staring at Hatsune-san. I wonder what he's thinking.

I forgot to tell you more about myself. Well as you know I'm Kagione Rin, I move to a lot of places, because my father is a busy father an has to move a lot. I don't have any friends that I remember. And... I guess that sums it up!

As for appearance, I have sapphire blue eyes, blonde hair, and a bow on the side if the head. I'm usually anti social, and quite due to the lack of social skills.

the teacher was discussing about the upcoming fall school festival. We were voting on what theme our classroom was going to be. On the board it read out.

'Horror'

'Maid/Butler'

'Fairy Tale'

'Samurai'

'Cosplay'

'Animal'

I bet most of this is for the girls.. "Kagione-san, what's your vote?" I heared the teacher ask.

"Cosplay." I simply answered. She wrote a tally mark with her chalk indicating that there was a vote for 'Cosplay'. After the questioning part was done the results came out to be 'Horror'. I was sad at this because I am highly scared of anything scary whatever it be a bat, or fake skeleton. I WILL scream. Great. Just perfect.

Everyone was told to stay after school to help with preparations for the festival. We started with the coustumes first. A girl walked up to me after twenty minutes or so, "Kagione-san please step behind the curtain." I did as stolid and stepped behind the curtain.

"Okay, Kagione-san what do you think will look scary on you?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I put my hair in my face, make a smile that makes me look, slant my eyes, sit ihthe corner of the room, hold a fake hand decorated in fake blood, have a fake bloody knife next to me? And have a bloody outfit?"

"Alright! Lets do that!" After digging through the racks of clothes she handed me a wihite dress, with a black sailors cape with yellow near the edges, i also had a red ribbons to tie. She also handed me a black bow to put in my hair [A/N: This is Rins Fear Garden Outfit.]

"Okay, Thanks." I left the area after that. While I was walking I bumped into someone And fell to the floor. I rubbed my head

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice. They stuck there hand out for me to grab. I grabbed the hand and I was risen to my feet.

"Yeah, Thanks Len" I said... Wait what? Who's Len? I looked up, he had a confused face on.

"Umm... Sorry but have I told you my name?"

"Your name's Len?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I guess you remind me of someone with the same name."

"Oh.. Okay" I bowed thanking him for helping me up off the floor, and walked away.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Kagamine Len..." I whispered to my self.

* * *

**Sorry** **boring right? Niece chapter will be more interesting. Well leave that pretty little review by hitting that pretty little box just a little more down. If you don't ill find you and kill you! (Just kidding. Kind of.) ^^ leave one or else...**

**-Kek**


End file.
